My Little Pretty Cure!
My Little Pretty Cure! is Cure Fluffy's third fanseries based on the series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The themes are ponies and horses, rainbows, love, colours, good qualities and times of day. Plot My Little Pretty Cure episodes A little while after moving to the town of Westria, Candy Fisher visits the local riding stables and gets told by one of the horses (yes, seriously) that she must become a Pretty Cure and save the world from being plunged into eternal night by the evil Nightmare Moon. Characters Cures Main Cures *Candy Fisher A cheery girl who has always dreamed of finding true love. She is based on Princess Cadence and her alter ego is Cure Cadence. *Stella Wolfe A bookish, level-headed girl. Her family runs the local riding stables. Her Element of Harmony is Magic and her alter ego is Cure Twilight. She is based on Twilight Sparkle. *Brooke Gardener Her Element of Harmony is Kindness and her alter ego is Cure . She is based on Fluttershy. *Laura Smith A sporty girl who dreams of racing cars and flying planes. Her alter ego is Cure Rainbow and her Element of Harmony is Loyalty. She is based on Rainbow Dash. *Rebecca Wainwright A caring fashionista who enjoys giving people makeovers and designing clothes. She is based on Rarity and her Element of Harmony is Generosity. Her alter ego is Cure Sparkle. *Amelia Bauer She helps out on her family's farm and loves anything with apples in it, particularly apple pie. She is often seen eating an apple and talks with a thick American accent. Her Element of Harmony is Honesty and her alter ego is Cure Apple. She is based on Applejack. *Katie Brenner An overly cheery optimist who literally cannot sit still for more than two seconds. She loves parties and is rarely sad. Her alter ego is Cure Pie and her Element of Harmony is Laughter. She is based on Pinkie Pie. Lovely Crusaders of Awesome *Blossom Bauer Amelia's little sister. She is based on Apple Bloom. *Belle Wainwright Rebecca's fashionable little sister. She is based on Sweetie Belle. *Scarlett Rush Loves racing and scooters. She idolizes Laura and the two of them often have heated Mario Kart competitions together. She is based on Scootaloo and her alter ego is Cure Flash. Other Cures *Celeste *Selena *Zecora Anyalewechi/Cure Bulrush Mascots *Spike *Celestia Other *Arthur Wolfe Stella's older brother. Candy develops a massive crush on him and he is based on Shining Armour. *Mack Bauer, aka Big Mac Amelia's older brother and Arthur's best friend. Candy fancies him during the beginning of the series but it doesn't work out. He is based on Big Macintosh/Big Mac. *Diana Windsor A snobbish mean girl who is in the same class as the LCA. She is the most popular person there. *Silver Labelle Diana's sidekick and best friend. *Cherie She is based on Cheerilee. *Maude Brenner Katie's rock-loving older sister. She is based on Maud Pie. *Lyra Hart *Bonnie Baxter Category:Cure Fluffy Category:Fan Series Category:Love Themed Series Category:Rainbow Themed Series Category:Colors Themed Series Category:Animals Themed Series